


Creek pokemon adventure

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: I hope you guys liked it, I wanna try to do more pokemon au! If you wanna discuss it hit me up at https://pastel-lilly-garden.tumblr.com/ Is it obvious yet that I can't transition sentences well? lol





	Creek pokemon adventure

Watching over his pokemon, Tweek smiled as they played and jumped around. A young, few weeks old spoink was hopping around, filled with energy that only a kid could achieve making it hard to keep up with. A natu attempted and failed to follow it around though it quickly fell behind and gave up to fly back to it’s blond caretaker to get it’s head rubbed. 

This was how Tweek preferred to spend his time, carefree and relaxing with his little babies. 

He had two jobs, one was helping run a small cafe that served coffee, tea, poke puffs and pokemon themed sweets, the second was a side job of raising pokemon. It would be funner to just breed and take care of the pokemon, at least then he wouldn’t have to interact as much with people but he did like the perk of taking home leftover poke puffs to his own pokemon and his pokemon also liked that. 

Letting his mind wander, Tweek continued scratching the natu's head as he planned out what kind of poffins he should make later, they were all behaving so well he thought they deserved something special. Maybe he could even take some for Craig. His cheeks heated up and he squeezed natu close to his chest and buried his face in the soft feathers while letting out a screech. Natu in confusion let out a shriek of its own.

Whenever he thought about the taller boy lately he felt his heart go fast, at first he thought it had been a heart attack but his pokemon didn't react so he knew it must not have been it. Wiggling out of his grip, Natu skirted away to go pick at a berry bush leaving the blond to his thoughts.

He let his attention stray too long though and the blond snapped back to reality when he heard his angrily chirping altaria. Tweek rushed over to hush it and see if she got hurt playing but she held no injuries, his next idea was to look around the direction her upset cries were aimed at. 

Spoink was hopping into the forest, abandoning its owner to go explore. It was never allowed to leave Tweek’s sight let alone go in the forest, the blond breeder was always too scared, expecting only bad things to happen if they ventured off. 

Altaria watched as its scared owner took off with a screech into the woods and it nuzzled natu.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Craig stretched as he left his house, the bickering between family members growing faint. It was nice to get out of his house and away from the shouting and arguing that often filled his home, his family wasn't too bad, just... intense. 

He let his pokemon free, preferring to let them walk around freely knowing that they wouldn’t try to run away, and anytime they left his side was if they went to help someone. 

It was only recently that he became a pokemon ranger, he didn’t want to be a pokemon trainer like most of his friends, it was too much adventure and work in his opinion. The job of a ranger seemed nicer, sure he got into exciting and dangerous situations, but it wasn’t near the level that trainers got into. There was also a sense of pride when he found and rescued both pokemon and people alike, soooo much more fulfilling than just catching a pokemon and fighting.

He didn’t have a set schedule or route to follow he mainly walked along woods, caves and mountains, places where people get stuck or lost. Most the time finding them was easy and helping them was even easier, a surprising amount of trainers got lost in the woods and caves.

The first few hours went by smoothly, only one incident had occurred and it was a pokemon that had fallen into a poacher trap. He hated that people did stuff like that and tore the netting up before having sandslash fill the hole. After that he figured he’d go somewhere for food and maybe a treat for his pokemon. His swinub Stripe liked poke puffs, especially the ones Tweek made. He decided to go there, he could get food and spend some time with his twitchy friend.

Craig set off in the new direction with his pokemon eagerly following behind, knowing the route they were going led to the coffee shop. The counter was empty when Craig got there, the place was pretty empty besides one other customer so he guessed that Tweek's parents took a break. Figuring he could just wait a bit before going off to where Tweek raised pokemon, Craig rested at a table. Taking the time to himself, he thought about his relationship with Tweek. He liked the blond and sometimes he caught himself thinking about them having a future together, him coming home from a day of work and collapsing on the bed only to have Tweek hovering over him in worry while their pokemon ran around the room and played. He was sure Stripe would make a good dad and one day they'd have many tiny Stripes running around. The domestic life sounded soooo good to him and he hoped one day it could turn out like that.

He didn’t have to wait long before he was approached, but to his dismay it wasn’t by any servers, instead altaria chirped at him. Right away Craig knew something was wrong. The bird was practically a caretaker to Tweek following him around and being the only one besides himself to be able to calm Tweek.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was hard to see anything in the cave, maybe glimpses of pokemon or rock outlines but anything past a few feet range was lost to the dark. Tweek let out a shaky breath and tried to adjust his emergency light, he made a mental note to buy a stronger one when… if he got out. 

“Spoink?” 

He called out as he walked along the wall of the cavern, giving it a few seconds until he tried again. His shoulders relaxed slightly when after the fourth time he heard a faint squeal. Knowing his pokemon was there sparked determination in Tweek and the blond haired boy rushed to where the sound came from. It seemed the purple pokemon could hear his footsteps and heavy breathing because it started squealing over and over in a happy, playful tone as if it thought this was all a game.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Craig sped through the forest following the bird pokemon, he didn't know what was going on or where he was going but the altaria was obviously distressed. Long ago when they were kids he made a promise to protect Tweek. Sure as a ranger he was supposed to protect everyone, but with Tweek it felt different. Altaria was going so fast in her panic that she kept having to stop and wait for the ranger to catch back up.

His own pokemon were too slow to keep up and Craig brought them back to their poke balls as he ran.  


As soon as he saw the cave come into site Craig slung his backpack off his shoulder and started digging around. He donned himself in climbing gear and a heavy duty flashlight. It'd only need a few pokemon so he pulled sandslash out first.

Taking his time to navigate the cave, the fluffy altaria pecked at his ankles and squawked impatiently.

"Calm down. Damn." Craig huffed and flipped the bird the bird.

He faintly heard a voice and the altaria perked up. At least now he could follow the fluffy bird to the disembodied voice instead of wandering around. The three rushed towards Tweek's location with Craig already getting the rope ready. For once the pokemon ranger felt worried imaging just how frightened his blond friend must be. He hoped Tweek was safe, the blond was tough sure, but when it came to new locations, darkness and having to deal with strange pokemon he would become overwhelmed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tweek got to a ledge a few feet later, nearly barreling over it in his haste. Nearly screaming he chewed on his already jagged and bitten nails as he looked down into the dark. A basic black shape was bouncing and he knew it was his spoink but the height terrified him, he had no idea how to climb down that safely, if that was even possible. Climbing back up seemed like it would be even worse too.

“Comehere buddy it’s -gah!- it’s dangerous down there!” 

To his horror spoink just bounced farther into the darkness. Tweek just sat back in defeat, slumping against a rock, taking a moment to recover his breath and rethink how he would get down when he heard another squeal that was less playful. Spoink appeared in his sight again but this time it was making distressed calls and bouncing against the wall uselessly as it tried to get to him. A growling shadow was growing bigger until a pokemon appeared, dread filled Tweek as a sableye stalked towards the shivering pokemon. 

There were two things to fear, the fact it ate gems and that it is said to steal souls. Well that and the sharp teeth and claws of course. Its sparkling gem eyes were trained on the pearl resting on spoink's head and its tongue darted out to lick its lips.

The blond knew he had to act fast, and after muttering a few curses he took a deep breath and slid down the steep ledge. His hands were scrapped up by rocks and a rock shard sliced his leg as he tried to get some control on his tumble down. 

The blood and pain was ignored though as he threw himself between his beloved spoink and the sableye, shielding the pig like pokemon to his chest as he turned his back. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, regretting the fact he rushed into the cave without thinking, if only he had brought his other pokemon here with him. He wouldn’t make spoink fight though, it was too young to go into battle and he would rather fight the sableye himself than force spoink to.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Craig saw that he arrived just in time. He swallowed hard as he saw his best friend trying to protect his pokemon despite how scared he must have been and called Stripe out, tossing the pokeball into the darkness as sandslash started digging a path down. He heard a shriek and knew Stripe suddenly appearing must have frightened the blond and he felt a bit bad, he was here to help after all, not make Tweek panic even more.

"Craig?"

Tweek's voice was quiet and unsure, it made Craig's heart drop at how terrified but hopeful the blond sounded.

"Yeah Tweek, I'm right here so sit tight okay."

For a moment Stripe saw Tweek and got excited almost running up to him until he heard sableye's growl.

Stripe went right on the defensive and snarled back at the threat.

Sandslash didn't get to finish the trail before Craig skated past. Unlike Tweek though he knew how to get down steep cliffs safely and hit the ground uninjured. The moment his feet touched down he ran to Tweek and pulled him into an embrace. He buried his face in the blond hair muttering soft reassurances to the badly shaking and sobbing boy. Tweek let out tiny hiccups and fists clenching Craig's worn and now dusty jacket.

"Stripe, Sandslash, do whatever you need to do to defeat that sableye."

Both pokemon grunted and got to work. As ranger pokemon they were taught to win without harming the other pokemon when possible and sandslash dug a deep line between them while swinub blasted the sableye with snow. The purple pokemon froze as ice formed on it until it was in a block of ice that would thaw out in a few hours, long enough for them to get away. Tweek would freak out if they had actually hurt the gem pokemon as well so this method was the safest.

"Tweek it's okay now, let's get outta here okay."

Speaking in a gentle voice, Craig brushed the blond hair out of his friend's eyes. The look he got was heart-melting. Tweek was looking up at him, green eyes filled with admiration and relief, tears were still clinging to his pale lashes but the look of fear was gone. Craig took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss the blond but stopped short and kissed his forehead instead before ruffling his hair. Now wasn't a good time to kiss his best friend, Tweek didn't need extra stress.

The new challenge would be getting Tweek to climb the rope, the blond was looking up the ledge with uncertainty.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be right behind you okay?" Craig gave Tweek a warm smile. "I believe in you, you can do this."

It was like the words flipped a switch in the smaller male and his eyes lit up with determination to make Craig proud.

"Y-Yeah! I can do this!"

Craig had taught him before how to climb rope and this kind was made for climbing but it was the dark haired boy's reassurance that gave him to power to try and he took a hold of the rope and hoisted himself up to the top.

Both boys cheered when Tweek stepped over the ledge and Tweek grinned down at Craig with his green eyes twinkling with joy.

"Did you see that Craig?! I d-did it!"

Tweek was vibrating with excitement as Craig made his way up with spoink on his back, bouncing up and down as he watched the ranger bring him his pokemon.

"I'm so proud, you did so good Tweek." Patting the blond, Craig also ruffled Stripe's fur. "You all did amazing. How about we head back before anyone else gets stuck?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was no surprise to either boys when they got back and Tweek's parents hadn't even known their son was missing. Craig refused to greet them back as he entered the house and plopped down on Tweek's bed. The blond fluttered around him anxiously asking if he was hurt at all.

Even though he insisted he was fine Tweek dragged him into the bathroom.

"Take a s-shower and check for any -gah!- injuries, they might get infected if you don't and then your leg will fall off -oh God- and then you won't be able to be a ranger any longer!"

Craig undressed and went in the shower to appease the overly paranoid blond but let out a groan when the hot water washed over his muscles. It felt nice and he would have stayed under longer if it weren't for the fact he knew Tweek was right outside the door worrying.

Almost as soon as the dark haired male turned off the shower Tweek was already in the room with the first aid kit. He had Craig sit on the toilet as he cleaned and bandaged even the smallest of cuts and scrapes. Craig's face heated up and his heart race increased as he watched Tweek scrunch his face in concentration, rough hands ran over his body gently and his heart felt like it was going to stop when Tweek leaned down and kissed a scrape on his arm.

"-Nggh- You really are the best Craig." 

Swallowing hard, Craig startled the short boy with a chaste kiss.

" You know I'll always be here for you Tweek. We should take care of your leg now."

Tweek went silent for a moment, hand traveling up to his lips as he face grew red but he smiled back at Craig and pressed his chapped lips against the other's equally dry ones in response. At the mention of his leg though he went pale, Craig brought him into another kiss to stop him from going off into a panic.

"It'll be fine Tweek, trust me."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was hard for Tweek to sit still as cleaning solution was applied to the cut running down his leg, it stung and each press of the cloth he tried to jerk his leg away but Craig soothed him enough to get it done in under half an hour. Tweek was a horrible patient to deal with when it came to injuries and Craig was one of the few people he let near him with a first aid kit, he didn't even trust his parents with that kind of stuff.

" Hey Craig?" When said male looked up Tweek continued. "Would you wanna spend the night? Itstoodark to go home now and I can make everyone some treats." His voice went into a near whisper. "Maybe we can even cuddle a bit, I likeitwhen you holdme."

Craig grinned and pulled the blond with him to the bed, Tweek curling up to lay his head on Craig's chest as the two relaxed. As Tweek nuzzled into him, Craig let out a soft, content sigh and ran his hands through Tweek's hair. This was the kind of life he wanted, just him and Tweek and their pokemon. Stripe hopped on the bed and flopped over on his back with a snore, it seems like Stripe was just as happy there as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I wanna try to do more pokemon au! If you wanna discuss it hit me up at https://pastel-lilly-garden.tumblr.com/ Is it obvious yet that I can't transition sentences well? lol


End file.
